


Boys' Night Out

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders enjoying the night of the full moon during their last year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the April 2010 "Marauders" challenge on Livejournal's hp_fringeart.

**Boys' Night Out ******

****** **


End file.
